Automated Names
Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. You can change these names to whatever you would like, including automatic names. Whatever dragon's name you change is not considered an automated name. Automated names can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon *Al *Ben *Bruno *Dino *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Dhie *Keiko *Pooky *Yunus *Dave *Poop Armadillo Dragon *Alvin *Ancor *Bart *Ben *Bonzo *Bugsy *Chifi *Dhie *David *Dor *Elliot *Gaspy *Ishmael *Lobo *Milly *Nibbles *Santi *Severin *Swapnil *Ghosh Aztec Dragon *Ludo *Luz *Rodney *Govnoooooooo *Earth Battery Dragon *Halo *Rov *Roxy *Luz *Yeray *Chifi *Help my Butterfly Dragon *Alvin *Butterfree *Scooter *Xili *Pomona *Hansu *Sponge Bob *Majstor Bob *Axew *Pikachu *JJ *Leptiric *Hameny *Sissors *Malac Cactus Dragon *Beavis *Bud *Burat *Elliot *Fuffy *Koko *Pomona *Porky *Sparky *Sassi *Spooks *albaro Carnivore Plant Dragon *Ancore *Bart *Bink *Bitz *Fuffy *Gaspy *Hansel *Halliwell *Pomona *Spooks Chameleon Dragon *Bart *Bobo *Bonzo *Elliot *Evia *Felix *Halo *Kecleon *Koko *Sassi Chinese Dragon *Donghae *Ledongok *Xiaomei *Yaoming *Arigato *Fatchoy *Konghae Cloud Dragon *Andres *Boo *Bugsy *Foof *Keiko *Luz *Mist *Nessie *Nimbus *Rodney *Sanderson *Splashy *Wallace Cool Fire Dragon *Bart *Bruno *Boo *Bunny *David *Erie *Frosty *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Rodney *Rollo *Rupert *Santi *Wilbur *Yeray *Bobo *Julian *Emery *Xili *Swapnil *Chakka *Ghost *Patamon Coral Dragon *Ancor *Bink *Bruno *Bugsy *Corasonn *Dor *Fuffy *Roxy *Sanderson *Santi *Skipper *Splashy *Spooks *Wallace *Rupert Crystal Dragon *Ancor *Arthur *Bob *Boo *Bruno *Chuckles *Dan *Dialga *Dino *Estal *Hansu *Julian *Lex *Pax *Pura *Quinlan *Tor Dark Dragon *Burhan *Andres *Endang *Erik *Joni *Kasia *Kaspar *Maryadi *Mulyadi *Rastaman *Refian *Sudarsono *Yudha *Claudia *Clara *Eleanor *Shadow *Halliwell Dark Fire Dragon *Bruno *Bugsy *Bunny *Halliwell *Hansel *Jablay *Nessie *Rodney *Spocky *Yeray Dandelion Dragon *Bud *Bink *Boo *Chuckles *Emery *Fluffer *Frosty *Fuffy *Pooky *Rollo *Spooks *Requitment Tavern Dragonfly Dragon *Bink *Dor *Gaspy *Julian *Roxy *Santi *Severin *Spooks *Sunny *Yanma Terra Dragon *Ancor *Ben *Bonzo *Boo *Cagur *Endang *Hamid *Milly *Nibbles *Porky *Ruben *Soekamti *Suryono *Kokko Electric Dragon *Beamy *Boo *Evia *Felix *JJ *Parsifal *Quinlan *Cutie *Halo *Yeray *Nere *Wilbur Flaming Rock Dragon *Asep *Ben *Bruce *Burhan *Diah *Elliot *Endang *Farhan *Indra *Joni *Ludo *Milly *Mulyadi *Porky *Rodney *Xili Fluorescent Dragon *Ali *Beamy *Bunny *Dino *Emery *Erie *Evia *Gaspy *Gaston *Parsifal *Pooky *Ruben Flame Dragon *Algonzo *Ali *Andrian *Boboiboy *Bunny *Jagoan *Luz *Raksasa *Susanto *Xili *Scooter Firebird Dragon *Bud *Bink *Gaston *Lavados *Nessie *Nosey *Sassi *Spooks *Sunny *Pomona *Xili *Wilbur Fossil Dragon *Sunny *Kevin *Marito *Pepito *Spooks *Blitz *Emery *Pooky *Bitz Gold Dragon *Beamy *Chifi *Evia *JJ *Lobo *Nosey *Halo *Probe *Bumblebee *Ironhead Gummy Dragon *Ancor *Fuffy *Ditto *Halo *Isaac *JJ *Dhie *Milly *Bruno *Parsifal *Pomona *Hennessy *Cedric *Ginug *Bugsy *Bobo *Evia *Beamy *Angemon Hedgehog Dragon *Koko *Ben *Bitz *Halliwell *Happy *Ruben *Elliot *Shadow *Spocky Hot Metal Dragon *Andres *Evia *Horacio *Parsifal *Pebble *Melty *Scooter *Thunder *Rodney Ice Dragon *Dave *Emery *Frans *Frosty *Horacio *Pooky *Ruben *Wallace *Yeray Icecube Dragon *Ali *Bugsy *Erie *Frosty *Rollo *Pooky *Skipper *Frans Ice Cream Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Sunny *Wallace *Frosty *Jullienne *Happy *Velostrino Jade Dragon *Izzy *Rayquaza *Buratsero King Dragon *Dor *Yeray *Kontol *Peju *Peler Lantern Fish Dragon *Beamy *Beavis *Cedric *Evia *Halo *Roxy *Ruben *Rupert *Sanderson *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *JJ *Lanturn *Requitment Tavern Laser Dragon *Daffy *Evia *Halo *JJ *Nessie *Nosey *Rodney *Scooter *Xili *Beamy Legendary Dragon *Alvin *Ancor *Cedric *Gaston *Bunny *Spiky *Pax *Pura *Tor *Dan Mercury Dragon *Dor *Happy *Lex *Lobo *Rusty *Splashy *Sunny *Wallace Medieval Dragon *Chifi *Cedric *Hansu *Quinlan *Rocko *Severin *Xili *Lobo *Dor Mirror Dragon *Andres *Arthur *Bruno *Cedric *Daffy *Isaac *Nibbles *Pax *Ruben *Rusty *Spiky *Wilbur *Pura *Tor *Quinlan *Yeray Mojito Dragon *Cedric *Fuffy *Spooks *Ruben *Kimberly *Rusty *Finn *Yeray Moose Dragon *Beamy *Parsifal *Gaspy *Rollo *Erie *Evia *Pusy *Pooky Metal Dragon *Andres *Severin *Ruben *Dor Mud Dragon *Bruno *Bunny *Dino *Ellio *Finn *Koko *Milly *Muk *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sparky *Splashy *Wallace *Sanderson Neon Dragon *Bitz *Cedric *David *Evia *Felix *Halo *Happy *Horacio *JJ *Julian *Kaspar *Nosey *Parsifal *Rupert Nenufar Dragon *Spiky *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halo *Happy *Henny *Horacio *Ludo *Nibbles *Pomona *Rupert *Sanderson *Sunny *Venusaur *Bobo Paladin Dragon *Soekarno *Dino *Hatta *Sudirman *Dewantara *Chuckles *Porky *Halo *Yeray Pearl Dragon *Frosty *Horacio *Dor *Julian *Palkia *Pooky Penguin Dragon *Bitz *Bruno *Emery *Frosty *Nipples *Izzy *Keiko *Pooky *Skipper *Kowalsky *Rico *Private *Spocky Petroleum Dragon *Kaspar *Lex *Izzy *Finn *Muk *Oily *Wallace *Roxy *Hansel Pirate Dragon *Sanderson *Blitz *Luffy *Milly *Skipper *Yeray *Roxy Nature Dragon *Skipper *Nadia *Spooks Platinum Dragon *Bruno *Severin *Milly *Dor *Emery *Henny *Hansu *Pooky *Chifi *Yeray *Rocko *Santi *Horacio Poo Dragon *Ben *Elliot *Felix *Halliwell *Horacio *Kasia *Kesheek *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sanderson *Spocky *David Pure Dragon *Bangsat *Tahi *Bool *Anjink *Finn *Nibbles *Lex *Arthur *Tor *Ludo *Nere Pure Dark Dragon *Ancor *Daffy *Sparky *Horacio *Dhie *Santi Pure Earth Dragon *Bugsy *Adinda *Dhie *Karmanudin *Julian Pure Electric Dragon *Dhie * Dor Pure Fire Dragon *Hansu *Milly Pure Plant Dragon *Katrina *Marko *Rene *Bustamante *Turyok *Bumbay *Arabo Pure Metal Dragon *Frans *Milly *Rusty Pure Water Dragon *Quinlan Rattlesnake Dragon *Arbok *Bink *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halliwell *Hansel *Happy *Kaspar *Nibbles *Nere *Spocky *Boo Robot Dragon *Andres *Luz *Scooter *Servin Seahorse Dragon *Seadraking Seashell Dragon *Splashy *Roxy *Santi *Sparky Sky Dragon *Wilbur Snowflake Dragon *Ali *Cedric *Daffy *Ben *Rupert Soccer Dragon *Andres *Bugsy *Chuckles *Dino *Emery *Erie *Frosty *Hansu *Julian *Nere *Nessie *Izzy *Pooky *Xili Star Dragon *Ali *Andres *Beamy *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Dave *Evia *Halo *JJ *Swapnil Steampunk Dragon * Chifi * Cedric * Alifia * Anissa * Adinda * Clara * Chindoliza * Dor * Lobo * Sunny Storm Dragon *Ali *Alvin *Bunny *Halo *Kasia *Quinlan *Sanderson *Splashy *Poopy *Parsifal Spicy Dragon *Chuckles *Felix *Fuffy *Nessie *Rodney *Spooks *Runs *Xili Tropical Dragon *Ben *Bink *Frans *Fuffy *Gaston *Koko *Ludo *Sunny Vampire Dragon *Bitz *Frans *Hansel *Luz *Milly *Sassi *Scooter *Sunny Venom Dragon *Heri *Ardan *Supriadi *Sutanto *Sudarsono *Iwan *Bahraini *Koko *Chuckles Volcano Dragon *Ali *Ben *Nessie *Nibbles *Porky *Rodney *Xili *Yeray *Luz Sea Dragon *Astuti *Boo *Linda *Hermawan *Desti *Roxy *Sanderson *Skipper *Wallace Waterfall Dragon *Bonzo *Gaston *Koko *Milly *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *Ben Wind Dragon *Ali *Bart *Cedric *Dan *Felix *Isaac *Lugia *Pax *Pura *Yeray Wizard Dragon *Milly *Rasaman *Doni *Cagur Zombie Dragon *Bitz *Chifi *Dave *Dor *Izzy *Lobo